The Taste of Darkness
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: They told her not to go into the dark of the woods but she was never good at listening. Then again, what kind of story would there be if she had? Takes place in both worlds. My take on Red Riding Hood's story. Features Ella/Ashley but NOT a slash fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, I don't own Ruby/Red Riding Hood/Scarlet or the myth. I do own this idea as this is my take on her story.**

**Author's Note: Would you look at that? A non-Charming/Snow White Once Upon A Time fic. Haha. As much as I love them, I really wanted to give this a shot.**

**This is just an idea I got in my head and couldn't let go of. That being said, I'm giving writing it a shot so I decided to post this as a sort of pilot. I'm posting this to see if there is any sort of response.**

**Okey dokey, well I'll talk more at the bottom, but go ahead and read and see what you think.**

"Don't wander in the woods, Scarlet; stay on the path, and don't talk to strangers."

These words had been drilled into the girl in the red hood since everyone still called her 'Little'. Every time she went to pick berries or visit her grandmother as a child, her parents had told her these things. The fact that they had been dead for two years didn't stop their words from echoing in her ears whenever she left the cottage they had lived in together.

Today was no different.

Donning the rich red cloak that she was so well known by, Scarlet set out into the woods to head to market. The funny thing was, just because she knew the words so well didn't mean she had ever listened to them.

Scarlet had never been scared of the dark, in fact in an almost morbid way; it had always held a certain fascination for her. There was something alluring about the darkness that she could never stay away from. In the light, everything was boring and predictable and laid out before her. But in the dark, no one ever really knew everything that was around them. Who's to say whether a shadow holds a bush or a hungry bear if all that's heard is rustling?

Navigating the roots and foliage as one who'd been doing so for years, Red Riding Hood picked her way off the beaten path and onto the trails that only she and the animals knew. Little light made it through the canopy of trees but Scarlet traveled this way too often to have any doubt about where she was. She made her way in silence with only the birds to break the quiet. Before long she found herself at the edge of the forest emerging into the small village that straddled two kingdoms. Hood still up, Scarlet continued on through the various alleyways to the main market that the village boasted. Pausing in the opening, Scarlet scanned the crowd, assessing both what wares the vendors boosted that day as well as scanning the crowd for a certain familiar face.

The market seemed to be particularly busy but that wasn't enough to obscure Scarlet's query from her. Weaving through the crowd with the grace she'd picked up in the woods, Scarlet ignored the customary stares her highly noticeable cloak always gathered as she closed in on the subject of her pursuit.

The blonde girl dressed in rags nearly managed to turn the corner onto another row of stalls when Scarlet reached out and grabbed her gently by the shoulder, exclaiming happily, "Ella!"

Turning around, a beautiful smile that outshone the dirt on her face spread across her features as the girl responded pulling the newcomer in an embrace, "Scarlet! I didn't think I'd get to see you today!"

Taking the older girl's arm and leading them out of the way of an unpleasant woman who was currently passing with a large hog in tow, Scarlet replied, "Of course I came. You think I'd pass up one of the few chances I get to see you? Your step-mother is a witch for locking you up like she does."

"Shush." Ella muttered eying the vendor of balms who, as a friend of said witch, hadn't taken her eyes off of the girl since she'd entered the market. "Someone might hear you."

Red, having never put much stock in gossip, said, "Bah! Ignore her. Today is supposed to be fun. Just a day with the two of us buying things for your family of spoiled rotten brats."

"Scarlet." Ella giggled at her friend's boldness and admired her for it.

"What? It's true and you know it." the girl in the red hood defended.

"True it may be, but it won't help anything if Lady Tremaine hears you saying that. She may not let me even come to market anymore." Ella warned, despite her worrying, actually having a good time.

"If she does that I will have to break down your door and show her a couple of the lessons my father taught me." Scarlet threatened referring to the fighting and hunting skills her father had instilled in her before his passing.

"I'm sure you would, but I think we'd both be better off it didn't have to come to that." Ella advised, ever reasonable.

"Alright, as you wish," Scarlet gave in, squeezing her friend's arm closer.

They spent the next few hours together, joking and just being with each other as Ella picked up all of the things her step mother had asked her to get. With Ella practically working as a servant to the wealthy and snooty Tremaine family, Scarlet was rarely welcome to pay her best friend a visit. It was because of this that Ella looked forward to the days when she was sent to market as it was one of the few times when she was not under the nose of a woman who hated her. On those rare days, Ella was able to act and talk and do as she pleased with her dear friend by her side, if only for a few hours.

The time always seemed to pass too quickly and before either girl knew it, Ella's list was completed and her basket was full and it was time for her to go home.

Standing by the road that would take Ella back to the home her father had built the girls hugged.

"When can I see you again?" Scarlet inquired as they parted.

"Well I'll be doing laundry at the river behind the estate tomorrow aroundnoonif you'd like to meet there." The blonde girl explained readjusting her load.

"They make you do their laundry too?" Scarlet asked, making a face, "well I may not approve but I will definitely be there. I never get to see you anymore."

"I know." Ella sighed in a dejected manner, "I'm just doing what I have to do, you know that. But I'm glad you'll be joining me."

"Anytime." Scarlet replied giving her friend a last side hug.

"Are you going back to the woods now?" the other girl inquired hesitantly.

"Yep, back home." Scarlet replied, replacing her famous red hood upon her head.

"You'll be careful won't you?" Ella asked as a worried look found its way on her delicate face.

Red Riding Hood chuckled softly, "Come on Ella, these are my woods. No one knows them like I do."

"The woods are dangerous, Scarlet. My father died in them. You may be the best hunter I know but even you can't handle everything that lurks in there." She spoke softly but in a very determined way at the same time. No one could call Ella a coward after all she'd been through, but she knew that caution could be a sign of courage as well.

Scarlet put her hands on Ella's shoulders and looked her square in the eye, "I know that and I am careful. But I know what I'm doing. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Alright then." Ella relented, a smile slipping its way back across her features. She grabbed Scarlet's hand as the younger girl let go, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"That you will." The girl in the red hood confirmed with a dazzling smile.

With that, the two girls parted ways; the older down the road as the younger slipped back into the forest she knew so well.

It was late in the afternoon by this point with still a fair amount of light pouring through the leaves near the main and well-traveled road. Always a rebel, Scarlet kept to the forest floor despite the dirt road being only a few feet from her. She'd always preferred to feel the crunch of leaves under her boots. When the carriage-worn path bent to the East away from the direction of her cottage, Scarlet left the safety of the path all together. Treading through the uncharted wilderness, the young girl soon found herself in a copse of trees that grew so thick and so tall that even the afternoon sun barely made it through the thick branches. Scarlet smiled as the darkness grew, greeting it as an old friend.

Here, in the depths of the woods that humans seldom traveled, she felt as though this was a world all her own. She doubted that anyone had ever been where she walked besides the animals and the nymphs and other creatures of the woods.

She was an estimated mile from where her parents had made their home when she felt it. There were no noises save the wind in the canopy of the trees but there was no mistaking the presence she felt around her. Scarlet's father had told her she'd had an unparalleled sense when it came to this. She'd never been wrong and today was no different. There was something in her woods and it knew she was there. She kept her pace steady so as to not alert it of her knowledge but there was no mistaking the shiver that ran up her spine. Something was in the woods and it was following her.

A twig snapped beneath her stalker's steps. Its presence obviously revealed she took in a deep breath. What she'd said to Ella was the truth; no one knew the woods like she did but it'd be very easy, if it was large enough, for something to overtake her in the dark.

Thinking of her friend's worried face, Scarlet braced herself, fingering the knife at her belt as she did so. Determined to give the shadow no such chance, the girl in the red hood removed her dagger in a swift motion and, turning on the spot in the direction of her pursuer, threw her weapon into the darkness.

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DA DUN!**

**Yep it's a cliffhanger. So sue me. Hee hee.**

**Okay, like I said at the top, think of this like a pilot, I am putting this out here to see if people like the idea and want more story. If I get good response I will keep writing and continue posting, if not, then I might just write for myself and not post anymore or give it all up together.**

**That being said, the response of this chapter dictates the future of the story on fanfiction.**

**So if you like it, please let me know so I'll know there is interest. It might take a bit but I will put more up.**

**I really do like the idea of this.**

**And yes I named her Scarlet, I had to. I couldn't keep calling her Red Riding Hood the whole story. Cuz that wouldn't work.**

**Besides Scarlet/Red Riding Hood/Ruby kicks ass. I love her.**

**Now review my lovelies!**


End file.
